


tired

by redrioting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bars, Getting Together, M/M, Semi Angst, i think, idk how to write drunk people, suga is tipsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrioting/pseuds/redrioting
Summary: koushi's had better days, tonight certainly isn't, but tooru'll try and make it better





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off a prompt 'things you said when you were drunk' by an anon on tumblr !! i hope its okay-ish,,,

Sugawara Koushi is tired.

Tucked away in the far corners of the bar, he sits with his head resting against the wall, eyes closed and fingers tapping against the side of his glass. The table beneath him is sticky with residue but he doesn’t turn away from it in disgust, but welcomes it in an odd turn of events, using the messiness of the table to ground himself until the right moment.

The bartender knocks his hand against the stone surface, a wordless question of _another drink?_  Koushi doesn’t respond, instead he covers the top of his cup with his hand and brushes away the flakes of salt aimlessly; movements slow and deliberate and tired.

He could feel it in his bones, the weariness of the day’s end falling onto his shoulders and pushing him down with the weight of the word until he collapses in a heap on the ground. A heap of uselessness that watches the world with a mixture of longing and hatred.

He hates so many things in that moment, his choice of schooling, his lecturers, his general life choices. _Why’d you stop playing? Why’d you not understand? What are you doing, you’re just wasting away, just leave._

Just leave – leaveleaveleave _leave_.

A nudge on his shoulder snaps him out of his train of thought and when he looks up, he isn’t remotely surprised to find Oikawa Tooru standing beside him, pulling a bar stool to sit on. He isn’t surprised when Iwaizumi is nowhere in sight, he might even be grateful for that.

The distance is good, as they say.

“Bullshit.”

Koushi jumps and Tooru sends him a measured look. “That’s bullshit and we both know it, Kou-chan.”

“Why’re you here?” he asks, exhaustion leaking into his voice as the events of the day catch up to him. “Aren’t you meant to be on best friend duty or some other shit?”

Tooru bristles at his tone, he leans forward on the bar stool to be closer to Koushi and raises an eyebrow. Koushi didn’t look at him; instead he closes his eyes and rubs at his temple, pushing away at of his hair that sticks to his face from the sweat. “Whaddya want?”

“Can’t a guy go to a bar to get drunk?” Tooru continues, his evasive nature slowly making its appearance. Koushi groans and lightly kicks Tooru’s foot. “C’mon Kou-chan, you know I’d never pass up the chance to see you tispy!”

Koushi huffs and turns away from him to lean his elbows against the bar and circles his finger around the mouth of his cup.

“You’ve seen me tipsy yesterday.”

He makes a pleased sound. “And the day before that, and the one before that you were actually drunk, I think Tetsu-chan’s got a video of you almost sleeping in a litter box.”

The sour look he gets in return makes him grin cheerily and wiggle his fingers at Koushi teasingly. “But I’m certain Bo’s got a video of you nearly ripping a plushie in half.”

“I’ll rip you in half,” he says half-heartedly. “Pretty sure Kuroo’ll thank me.”

Tooru hums and the two continue sitting together in mild silence, sometimes he’ll hum to a song playing in the bar, other times there would be an argument from the groups around them and Tooru would lean over Koushi to cover him from them all.

It might have been half an hour later that Koushi could say that he is just beyond tipsy. Downing any glass of alcohol placed in front of him until Tooru pulls one cup away from him and places it away from Koushi with a frown.

“You hate vodka.”

“I hate thinkin’ more,” he reaches for it again but Tooru blocks him. “Mo _ve_ ,  wan’ my drink.”

Tooru’s lower lip juts out into a pout and Koushi stares at it, when Tooru talks, he follows the words by staring at the movement of Tooru’s lips, mind buzzing wildly. “-so no.”

“Wh’ are ya here then,” Koushi’s head thumps against the table, he feels a hand push against his hair, tugging it gently before curling into it, thumb stroking Koushi’s temple.

“You already know why.”

“I wouldn’t haf asked if I did,” he mumbles, leaning into Tooru’s touch. “Is it because of him?”

There is silence afterwards, if Koushi had chosen to face his friend he would have seen the look of pain that slashed though his features, lips pulling tight and eyes filling with emotion. The moment where Koushi and Iwaizumi’s relationship was flourishing a month ago and now Tooru has to deal with wanting to help both his best friends separately.

Humming, Tooru’s other hand comes down to the middle of Koushi’s back, rubbing soothingly. “I’m not sure anymore, Kou-chan, maybe, maybe not,” he shrugs.

Throat aching and head pounding, Koushi presses a hand to his mouth to stifle the sound that leaves him. He feels something warm wrap itself around his waist and then Tooru is standing next to him, head tucking into the curve of his neck and placing a small kiss there.

“Do you wanna go home?”

He shakes his head, Tooru moves to drawing circles on his waist.  “Smells like ‘im.”

A hum of understanding, the sound is soft and soothing and Koushi finds himself squeezing Tooru’s arm, digging his numb fingers there as Tooru goes to hug him properly.

“Smells too much like ‘ajime, and – and I can’t – not… it’s, Tooru it _hurts,”_ he whispers in a rush, words tumbling out without control as his vision goes blurry with tears wanting to fall. “It hurts so, so much… but – but not like it should.”

Tooru pulls back to look at Koushi and he lets him, watching with wary eyes, seeing any shift or change in Tooru’s posture to show whatever he’s thinking. From the little cowlicks of his hair to his lips, then back up.

“I loved – _love_ I fucking love him – Hajime, jus’ maybe… maybe not-not the way he loved me,” Tooru’s hands still in his hair and Koushi makes a wounded noise until he feels the soft touches returning. “He said somethings, and… and it got me thinkin’  a lot.”

Sucking in a breath, Koushi blindly searches for Tooru’s hand and squeezes it between his own. Tooru nods his head at the silent question in his expression and the two stand up to leave the bar together.

“I’m too tired to think, Tou.”

“I know, Kou-chan, we’re gonna go to my place and you can watch a season of X-Files with me,” Koushi groans in response, but his shoulders feel lighter. He nudges Tooru’s arm with his shoulder.

“Thanks you oversized puffball.”

“Kou-chan!”

**Author's Note:**

> ngl, i really do not like this entire thing and asdfghjh idk how to write drunk people or angst so um, tada
> 
> scream with me at shouyouohno.tumblr.com


End file.
